uwenturs_bogowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aishaoma Gorgona i jej miłostki (2)
9 miesięcy Aishaoma Gorgona urodziła dwójkę swych synów i córkę zgwałtu od związku z Trytomusem ; Argo Gorgor , Celins Gorgor (765 r.p.n.e) , Zora która jest bliźniaczką Argo Gorgora i Celinsa Gorgor'a . Trytonius zabił swego brata Trytomusa którym to on zgwałcił Aishaome Gorgonę PLANETA UTOPIA Wyspa Gorgonpolis , 8 marca 763 roku p.n.e. / PraŚwiątynia Natury Gai Matki Rodzcielki-Stworzycielki Korolnacja Milosa Gorgora i Aishaomy Gorgony na Królów Wyspy Gorgonpolis . Milos Gorgor i Aishaoma Gorgona pod chodzą do Posągu Natury Gai Matki tam gdzie stoją ich boscy rodzice Chryzaor i Stejno przy Posągu Natury Gai Matki Milos Gorgor :Gajo Matko przy twoim obliczu będę tu chroniL i bronił swego rodzinej Wyspy Gorgonpolisu jednego z Wysp Planety Utopii , całym sercem i duszą Aishaoma Gorgona :Ja Aishaoma Gorgona córka Chryzaora i Stejno jedna z 19-ściorga rodzeństwa Rodu Gorgoniańskiego , będę całym swoim sercem i duszą sprawowała sparwiedliwe rządy i będę też opiekować się swym rodzeństwem Rodem Gorgoniańskim tak jak ty Gajo Matko kochasz swoje wszystkie dzieci na wszystki planetach Chryzaor i Stejno ukoronowali swe najstarsze dzieci Rodu Gorgoniańskiego Milosa Gorgora i Aishaomę Gorgonę na Króla i Królową Gorgonpolisu Stejno uśmiechnęła się do swej najstarsze córki Aishaomy Gorgony i do swych młodszych swych dzieci Rodu Gorgoniańskiego które też było obecne przy święcie Gai Matki . Ukazała się aura natury Gai Matki na niebie Planety Utopii , tak że wszyscy Utopianie widzieli twarz Natury Gai Matki Rodzicielki Stworzycielki Światło Ciemności jak ona paczyła pełną troską i miłością do Utopianów Planety Utopii na każdej wyspie i supkontynecie Protogessii . wszyscy Utopianie byli szczęśliwi i radośni bo było święto Natury Gai Matki , koronacja na Wyspie Gorgonpolis była więc wielkim wydarzeniem bo Chryzaor i Stejno przekazali władzę swym najstarszym dzieciom z Rodu Gorgoniańskiemu ; Milosowi Gorgorowi i Aishaomie Gorgonie jako władców Pałac Gorgoniański po koronacji , Trytonius poszedł do Ashiaomy Gorgony i nie śmiało powiedział przy Boskiej Rodzinie Gorgoniańskiej Trytonius :Moja umiłowana Królowo-Księżniczko Wyspy Gorgonpolisu Planety Utopii Trytonius ucałował dłoń Aishaomy Gorgony a Aishaoma Gorgona spojrzała na niego z wielkim dystansem , gdyż jej Boscy Rodzice Chryzaor i Stejno oraz jej rodzeństwo Ród Gorgoniański paczyli Aishaoma Gorgona : Bedziesz mieć tytuł "Hrabiego " , a i jeszcze jedno tylko czy mogę ci zaufać Stejno Chryzaor i pozostali Rodziny Gorgoniańskiej spojrzeli po sobie Trytonius:Bede ci wierny aż do samej śmierci Aishaomo Gorgono , za to co ci uczynił mój brat Trytomus to jest niewybaczalne Aishaoma Gorgona:Owszem .....ale z tego powdou odkryłam w sobie uczucia ale nie skomentuje tego dosłownie Trytonius: Rozumiem to Aishaoma Gorgona chwyciła Trytoniusa za rekę i szybkim pędem poszli do Pałacowej Światynki do obrazu samej Wielkiej Bogini Matki Natury Gai thumb|left|324px|obraz Wielkiej Bogini Matki Natury Gai Aishaoma Gorgona : A teraz przy........ Trytonius ukleknoł i zacisnoł pieść do swej klatki uderzał 10 razy mówiac Trytonius :Ja Trytonius syn Trytona 2 , z wielkim uczuciem i miłością , przysiegam byc wiernym i posłusznym swej ukochanej Aishaomie Gorgonie którą kocham i miłuje az chce być jej mężem do Pałacowej Świątyni jest Drahna nimfa leśnna Drahna:Księzniczko Aishaomo Gorgono wychodzisz zamąż Aishaoma Gorgona tylko wzruszyła ramionami Trytonius:Aishaomo Gorgono uczynisz mnie szczęśliwym chce być u twego boku zapadła cisza ........ Aishaoma Gorgona :Będziesz moim mężem , bedziesz królewskim małżonkiem Trytoniusie Trytonius uklęknoł i pocałował dłoń Aishaomy Gorgony Drahna:A więc przeprowadzić , ale jest Stara Żólwica Mamma może ona udzieli Aishaoma Gorgona:Może być Stara Żólwica Mamma Stara Żółwica Mamma przyszła udzielic ślubu Aishaomy Gorgony i Trytoniusowi w Pałacowej Światyni Stara Żółwica Mamma:Aishaomo Gorgorno i Trytoniusie będziecie się miłować i kochać Trytonius:Tak Aishaoma Gorgona:Może być (zironią) Stara Żółwica Mamma:Jak to może być ? Nie rozumiem tego ? Ksieżniczko Aishaomo Gorgono Aishaoma Gorgona aż wpadła w histerie gdy do Pałacowej Świątyni przyszli szybko Chryzaor i Stejno . Stejno zobaczyła że Aishaoma Gorgona wpadła taki stań psychiczny , że Chryzaor surowym wzrokiem spojrzał na Starą Żółwice Mamme na Trytoniusa Chryzaor:CO SIĘ STAŁO ! (gniewnym tonem i spojrzeniem) HEEE ODPOWIADAĆ ! Stara Żółwica Mamma się zlękła na gniew Chryzaora ale jeszcze bardziej zlękła się żeby Stejno ją nie zamienila w kamień , bo Gorgony Stejno Euryale i Meduza mają ukrytą zdolność zmieniena w każdego lub każde w kamień . Stejno uspokoiła Aishaomę Gorgone Stejno :Co się stało córeczko Aishaoma Gorgona:Matko ty nie wiesz co się stało (z Maski Gorgon wycieka łza) Stejno głaskała głowkę swej najstarsze córce Rodu Gorgorniańskiego Aishaomę Gorgone a Chryzaor spojrzał na Tyrtonius :Ja mogę powiedzieć (trochę nie pewnie i zlekiem , lecz odwagą) Chryzaor:Mów ! Trytonius:Ale to bardzo ..... jak to powiedzieć Chryzaor:NO KURNĘ MÓW ! (gniew) Trytonius :Mój brat Trytomus zgwałcił Aishaomę Gorgonę i zaszła w ciąże z mym nieodpowiedzialnym bratem Tyrtomusem , nawet nasz ojcec Tryton 2 skazał go na zamurować na żywca Stejno :CO ! (szok) więc tak urodzili sie Argo Gorgor i Celins Gorgor , choc ich siostra nie dożyła bo urodziła się martwa Chryzaor:A ty ! co chciałeś , a chwila to dlatego Tryton 2 chciał żeby tyś służył Aishaomie Gorgonie Trytonius:Tak , i żeby Aishaoma Gorgona nie była pohańbiona więc chce ja poślubić Stejno:Córciu (z troską) Asiahomo Gorgono czemu nie powiedziałas wiesz że by Milos Gorgor zabił by Trytomusa za to co ci zrobił , a więc dlatego sie nie pojawiłas Aishaoma Gorgona:Urodziłam na jednej z pięciu gorgoniańskich wysepkach Wyspy Gorgonpolisu , a dokładnie na Wyspie Gorgon i tam urodziłam Stejno:Chryzaorze Stejno spojrzała na Chryzaora a Chryzaor niewiedział co teraz ma zrobić w tej sytuacji Chryzaor:Zostaje tylko jedno Stejno:Taaa Chryzaor:Małżeństwo .... udamy się teraz do Światyni Natury Gai albo nie (zastanowił się dokładnie) Aishaoma Gorgona:Czyli co (zastanowiła się ) Chryzaor:Zrobimy małżeństwo na papierze bedzie pierwszym małżeństwem kontraktem Stejno:Coooooo !!! (zdumiona i szokowana) Chryzaorze już nie władamy Wyspą Gorgonpolis tylko nasze najstarsze dzieci Milos Gorgor i Aishaoma Gorgona Chryzoar spojrzał na swa córkę Aishaomę Gorgone a potem do Trytoniusa Aishaoma Gorgona:Czyli bedziemy małżeństwem tylko na papierze a nie oficjalnie , oficjalnie to jest małżeństwo w Światyni Natury Gai Chryzoar Stejno (razem):Tak Trytonius:No dobrze mogę być mężem Królowej Aishaomy Gorgony Rodu Gorgoniańskiego Ambasada Gorgoniańska Atlantyda :A wiec małżeństwo kontraktowe bedzie pierwszym takim dokumentem wpisanym w papieusach w Księgach Utopskich Planety Utopii , mam rozumieć że bedzie ta nazwa "małżeństwo kontraktowe" we wszyskich Wysp Utopskich Planety Utopii Aishaoma Gorgona spojrzała na swych boskich rodziców Chryzaora i Stejno oraz na swego męża Trytoniusa Aishaoma Gorgona:Tak Atlantyda:Aishaomo Gorgono i Trytoniusie bedziecie się miłować i kochać Aishaoam Gorgona Trytonius (razem):Owszem Atlantyda:Naturo Gajo Matko Wszechświata daj szczęście i forunę nad Aishaomą Gorgoną i Tyroniusem , ogłaszam was małżeństwem Stejno (w myślach) : WIELKA BOGINI MATKO NATURO GAJO daj szczeście moiemu potomstwu Gorgoniankom i Gorgorami po wsze czasy Aishaoma Gorgona :Gajo Matko tyś WIELKA MACIERZY daj mi swoją siłę i błogosłaiweństwo Stejno i Chryzaor udali się zwizytą do Protogessii a Aishaoma Gorgona i Trytonius udali sie do Pałacu Gorgoniańskiego Pałac Gorgoniański , Letnie Skrzydło Noc poślubna ....... Komnata Sypialna Aishaomy Gorgony Aishaoma Gorgona :Trytoniusie Trytonius przybył tak szybko jak to możliwe do Aishaomy Gorgorny Pałac Gorgoniański ,Komnaty/Pokoje Aishaomy Gorgony Trytonius:Już jestem księżniczko Aishaomo Gorgono Aishaoma Gorgona spojrzała na Trytoniusa całego od góry do dołu , a Trytonius zawstydzony spojrzał na Aishaomę Gorgonę Trytonius:Maska którą masz na twrazy księżniczko Aishaomo Gorgono Aishaoma Gorgona:To Maska Gorgon jest symbolem tajemniczości kobiecości , naszą tajną bronią jest nasza niezwykła uroda którą ukrywamy , więc Moja Matka i ciotki Gorgony po prosiły Gaję Matkę aby dała Gorgonom Maski , by nikt nie poznał niezwykłej urody przed resztą Trytonius:?? Nic z tego nie rozumiem ? Choć jesteście piękne to czemu ukrywacie swoją urodę w Masce ? Aishaoma Gorgona:Eeeehhhh ..... (westchneła) Nie będę jeszcze raz powtarzać , ciągle to samo Trytonius zamilkł Aishaoma Gorgona:Trytoniusie rozbierz się do naga Trytonius zarumienił się cały gdy usłyszał słowa swej pani Księżniczki Rodu Gorgoniańskiego Aishaomy Gorgony Aishaoma Gorgona:Trytoniusie ogłuchłeś ! coś ci powiedzałam to był rozkaz Trytonius nachwile się zawiesił lecz zrobił to co mu rokzazła Aishaoma Gorgona , Trytonius rozebrał się do naga Trytonius:Już jestem goły i co teraz Aishaoma Gorgona podeszła do Trytoniusa i dotykała jego nagiego ciała , aż Trytonius chcąć uciec lecz nie mógł bo był spariżowany Trytonius:Co jest ? Co się ze mną dzieje ? Aishaoma Gorgona ciągle go doytkała aż do miejsca gdzie znajduje się genitaria , Trytonius poczuł swoim ciele silne uczucie do Aishaomy Gorgony Trytonius:Kocham ciebie Aishaoma Gorgona spojrzała z namiętnością do Trytoniusa a Trytonius z namiętnością i miłością do Aishaomy Gorgony , i oboje znaleźli się w łożu uprawiają trzy razy bara-bara ( 6 razy bara-bara). Aishaoma Gorgona zaszła w ciąże z Trytoniusem 8,5 miesięcy Aishaoma Gorgona urodziła trzy piękne córki jako pierwsza urodziła trojaczki ; Toula Gorgona , Inanna "Ina" Gorgona (przyszłą następcznie tronu), Petra Gorgona (760 r.p.n.e) Trytonius zaakceptował i zaadoptował swych siostrzeńców Argo Grorgora i Celinsa Gorgora bliźniaków która urodziła Aishaoma Gorgona ze zgwałtu Trytomusa Trytonius:Argo Gorgor i Celins Gorgor choć są moimi siostrzeńcami to ich usynowie będą moimi synami , jak uważasz to twoja decyzja ukochana Aishaomo Gorgono Aishaoma Gorgona:Checsz byc ich ojcem Trytoniusie ? Trytonius:Tak to synowie mego brata Trytomusa (smutny) który on ciebie Aishaomo Gorgono zgwałcił Aishaoma Gorgona:Wiem o tym , ale masz córki trojaczki Trytonius:Miałas też córkę która urodziła sie martwa Aishaoma Gorgona:Taaaaa .... ale zyskałam coś innego bardziej ważnego Trytonius stał sie ojcem dla swych siostrzeńców Argo Gorgora i Celinsa Gorgora od swego zmarłego brata i gwałciciela Trytomusa